


Teach me?

by vernsbf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, SO, but theyre all legal, high school au? i guess, its ok, stoner vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernsbf/pseuds/vernsbf
Summary: “Do you smoke?” Vernon asked, pulling a few pre-rolled blunts in a bag out of his pocket. “It’s cool if you don’t. And it’s cool if you want me to put this stuff away.” He softened, reading the worry on Seungkwan’s face. The latter shifted nervously, chewing on his lip in thought for a moment. He was embarrassed, he was 19 now, and he’d never even tasted alcohol. Not to mention he hadn’t ever smoked before, and he hadn’t really had a reason to, but here he is in front of the boy he’s had a crush on for ages and this boy sure seems to enjoy smoking, so he would know if something went wrong, right?“No, well I-I mean I haven’t, I never have, no.” It all comes out in a stuttered jumble, but Vernon just smiles patiently and pauses what he’s doing. “But, I think I want to? At least try it I mean, I don’t know if this will be a regular thing for me, I-”





	Teach me?

It was the last month of school. Everyone was buzzing with summer energy, the world was so bright and exciting and the whole summer was just waiting for them to run out into the world like the irresponsible teenagers they were and just fuck shit up. The summer buzz gave Seungkwan a sort of confidence, it’s the last month of the school year, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, right? He decided that before school ends, he was going to finally do it. He was going to attempt to hit on Vernon. He and Vernon had been friends for a while, and it wasn’t heading the direction Seungkwan really intended it to. They met in art class, sitting next to each other on the first day and just hitting it off. Vernon was quiet at first, but as he got comfortable he kept cracking jokes that were so painfully hilarious that Seungkwan had trouble holding in bursts of laughter. Maybe he thought the jokes were funny because Vernon was easily the cutest boy he’d ever seen in his entire life, but that isn’t the point. He really enjoyed sitting next to Vernon. It was the best part of his day. Neither of them were particularly good at art, but they still had a lot of fun making it. Even though they had sat next to each other the entire year, Vernon still filled Seungkwan with a tingling anxiety, along with excited butterflies and uncontrollable smiles.

“Hey Kwan.” Vernon grabbed Seungkwan’s arm as he walked down the hall to go into the art room. Seungkwan froze. They didn’t interact much outside of class. “I’m ditching today, with Joshua. Wanna come with?”

“Uh,” he blinked a few times.  _ Stop being an idiot and answer him.  _ “Yeah, why not?” He smiled at Vernon’s ‘ _ fuck yeah’ _ and followed him out of the building to the parking lot. This was it. This was the day. Seungkwan’s nerves were off the charts. Vernon pulled out his phone and clicked his tongue.

“Joshua backed out. Guess it’s just us, then.” he hit Seungkwan’s back lightly, changing direction. “He’s got a nicer car, but we can’t, like, just take it without him. My hunk of junk will have to do.” He smacked the hood of his old, beat up car, and smiled. Seungkwan got in the passenger seat and inhaled. It smelled like old weed and older taco bell. 

“So, where are we going?” He asked, kicking an empty paper cup as he buckled his seatbelt. Vernon seemed to consider this for a second.  _ He was really ditching for no fucking reason?  _

“Well, Josh and I usually just go to my place, get food or something, and hang out. But, you and I haven’t really like,” He paused to consider his wording. “ _ done anything _ , so I don’t really know.” He turned to Seungkwan, looking him up and down quickly, thinking. “Where do you wanna go?” 

Seungkwan was cornered. He was sitting in Vernon’s car. Ditching school with Vernon. Talking to Vernon in Vernon’s car. Vernon was asking him where he wanted to go. With Vernon. His brain scrambled for anything, anything at all. He obviously couldn’t invite himself to Vernon’s house, he couldn’t invite Vernon to his house, oh god, Vernon was looking at him. He had to say something. Fast.

“I want a fucking burger.” is what eventually came out of his mouth. 

“ _ Hell _ yes.” is what he got in response.

They ate in Vernon’s car, laughing at jokes and driving somewhere Seungkwan didn’t know. Vernon said he wanted to show Seungkwan his ‘favourite spot,’ whatever that meant. It made Seungkwan nervous, sure, but he was also realizing that he loves spending time with Vernon. They pulled into the parking lot across from the skate park, and it took everything in Seungkwan not to laugh.   
  
“You skate?” He bit back a smile and covered it with lukewarm fries. Vernon laughed. It was a beautiful, throaty, wonderful Vernon laugh. Seungkwan tried his best not to melt.

“No dude, the woods behind the park. It’s a great place to spark up. It’s very….. what’s the word?” He thought hard for a while, holding his hands up at nothing, searching his brain for whatever word he was trying to think of. “Whatever, come on, I wanna show you.” Seungkwan took a deep breath and got out of the car, fighting the urge to hold Vernon’s hand as they walked through the skate park and into the trees just beyond. He followed Vernon down a few paths, ventured off of a few paths, twisted and turned and absolutely got lost, before Vernon stopped him and broke into a huge grin. He held out his arms as if he was presenting a new world of incredible things, but really it was just some trees. There was a rock too, a few rocks. But mostly trees.

“It’s nice?” Seungkwan tried to find the beauty in it Vernon saw, but failed. Vernon glanced at his phone and looked up at the sky for a moment, then grabbed Seungkwan’s arm and pulled him down onto one of the rocks. Seungkwan’s heart was beating out of his chest. Vernon was so close to him, touching him, pressed against him, his shoulder burning through their shirts and scorching Seungkwan’s skin. His breath was heavier, noticeably heavier, and he could feel red seeping into his face. He completely forgot about the trees and rocks until Vernon whispered something.

“Look,” he pointed. “It’s beautiful.” and Seungkwan looked. Somehow Vernon had timed it perfectly for them to arrive right when the sun hit the leaves above them. The trees sparkled, the grass looked a few shades greener, and beams of light danced around the flowers spotting the ground beneath them. The woods came to life, Seungkwan felt so stupid for not seeing it before. He looked around in awe, mostly amazed that Vernon could find such beauty from sitting on a rock behind the skate park. “Serene. That’s the word.” When Seungkwan’s attention finally drifted back to him, Vernon was setting a few lighters on the rock next to him.

“What’s that for?” Seungkwan asked, nervous. It better not be for what he thinks it’s for. He really hopes it’s not for what he thinks it’s for. 

“Do you smoke?” Vernon asked, pulling a few pre-rolled blunts in a bag out of his pocket. “It’s cool if you don’t. And it’s cool if you want me to put this stuff away.” He softened, reading the worry on Seungkwan’s face. The latter shifted nervously, chewing on his lip in thought for a moment. He was embarrassed, he was 19 now, and he’d never even tasted alcohol. Not to mention he hadn’t ever smoked before, and he hadn’t really had a reason to, but here he is in front of the boy he’s had a crush on for ages and this boy sure seems to enjoy smoking, so he would know if something went wrong, right?  
  
“No, well I-I mean I haven’t, I never have, no.” It all comes out in a stuttered jumble, but Vernon just smiles patiently and pauses what he’s doing. “But, I think I want to? At least try it I mean, I don’t know if this will be a regular thing for me, I-”

“Relax, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Vernon cut him off, pressing his hand on Seungkwan’s thigh for reassurance. “And if you try it and you don’t like it, that’s fine too. It’s not for everyone. Don’t stress.” Seungkwan found it very difficult not to stress with Vernon’s hand on his thigh, but he nodded and looked down. Vernon’s calm words were all he needed to decide he was ready to try something new.

“Can you… teach me?” He was even more embarrassed now, but he had no fucking idea what he was doing. Vernon laughed, a sweet, comforting laugh, not a condescending one as Seungkwan expected. He removed his hand from Seungkwan’s thigh and picked up one of the blunts.

“Probably not best to start you with a blunt, but I left my pipe at home.” He held it to his own lips and lit it, inhaling deeply and leaning back. No smoke came out for a minute, which was confusing, but then Vernon pushed it out into a little white cloud and snapped it back into his mouth, exhaling the now lighter smoke through his nose. “Don’t try that. You’ll choke. I promise.” He pulled Seungkwan a little closer and held the blunt up to his mouth. “It’s still burning, ever smoked a cigarette?” Seungkwan shook his head. “Shit. Alright so, what you need to do is inhale, deep but not too strong, okay? Pull it down in your lungs and hold it for a minute. Like that, good. Now slowly blow it out,  _ slowly, _ ” They both burst into a laughing fit when Seungkwan all but coughed up a lung.

“It tastes weird.” He finally croaked out, coughing a little more. “When does the high part happen?” He asked. Vernon looked at him in a way that Seungkwan couldn’t figure out. It scared him. A lot. It looked like something close to pity, but a warmth sparkled in his gorgeous eyes that made his heart flutter in his chest.

“You won’t get high from half a puff, Kwannie.’ He explained, lighting the end of the blunt again and taking a long drag. This time he pushed the smoke out of his mouth and sucked it up his nose, like an upside down waterfall. It was really cool. He handed the blunt to Seungkwan and flicked the lighter, holding his chin gently. The warmth of his fingers against his skin was exhilarating. Seungkwan was sure he was dying. “Lets try again, don’t breathe in so fast, and exhale a little at a time, okay?” They tried and failed, sending Seungkwan into another episode of coughs. 

“Sorry,” he looked down, ashamed after a few more failed attempts. “I guess I can’t do it. I thought it would be easier.” He looked up at Vernon, praying for another solution. 

“You’re breaking my heart, Kwan. I’m gonna get you high one way or another.” He took another hit and blew it into Seungkwan’s face, the latter not taking the hint and fanning it all away. “You were supposed to breathe that in.” 

“Oh.” They started laughing like idiots again, before a few awkward attempts made by Seungkwan to suck the smoke out of the air. “There’s gotta be an easier way to do this.”

“Yeah, you smoke it.” Vernon joked, but seemed to be considering something for a minute. “I mean, I guess you could shotgun it? If you’re okay with that.” Seungkwan did not have a single damn clue what ‘shotgunning’ was, but if it would get him high, he was down.

“Yeah, sure!” He said back. This seemed to take Vernon by surprise, he looked a bit flustered as he fumbled with the lighter, awkwardly shifting eye contact from the flame to Seungkwan’s gaze.

“You’re sure.” He repeated back, blunt between his teeth. Seungkwan wasn’t sure anymore. He didn’t like how nervous Vernon was. He nodded anyway, sitting straighter on the rock. He didn’t have time to figure out what shotgunning was before it happened, and before he knew it, Vernon was tenderly holding his cheek and kissing him. On the mouth. Vernon was kissing him. Thankfully, Seungkwan’s eyes were wide open with shock and he noticed the smoke leaking out of the corners of Vernon’s mouth.  _ Oh. This is shotgunning. _ Seungkwan opened his mouth and allowed Vernon to push the smoke inside, inhaling the other’s breath and letting his eyes drift shut. Their lips kept contact for a second too long, and the two pulled away nervously, not looking at each other. Seungkwan sighed, smoke pooling from his mouth. He didn’t cough.

“H-hey! It worked!” Seungkwan said, excited. So excited that he almost forgot he just fucking kissed Vernon Chwe. Almost. Vernon’s cheeks were dusted pink and his breath was shaky. Almost exactly how Seungkwan’s breath was when Vernon rested his hand on his thigh. Odd. Seungkwan smiled to himself and leaned forward, feeling a bit bolder now. “Again?”

“Okay,” Vernon sounded a little nervous. Well, he sounded  _ very _ nervous. He purposefully took a longer drag this time, filling his mouth with as much smoke as possible. This time, Seungkwan took charge, sliding a hand onto Vernon’s waist and the other into his hair. He really hoped he was reading the situation correctly, because if he was wrong this would ruin everything. Vernon melted under his touch, his lips parting the second they met the other’s. He started to push smoke into Seungkwan’s mouth, but then Seungkwan was kissing him. Really, properly kissing him. Vernon dropped the blunt onto the rock next to him and let his hands find their places, one grabbing at Seungkwan’s shirt and the other at his thigh, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. They stayed like this for a while, slowly moving lips and shifting hands and sharing breaths until the smoke was gone, and Seungkwan pulled away first, leaving Vernon frozen for a second, his hands still in their places.

“So,” Seungkwan began, eyeing the nervous wreck in front of him. “Did I do it right?” Another shade of red bloomed on Vernon’s cheeks and he nodded, pulling his hands away and looking at the ground silently. He tossed the blunt and the lighters back in the plastic bag he kept them in and tucked them into his pocket. 

“We should get going.” He said, standing. Oh no. Seungkwan’s heart dropped to his stomach. He fucked up, didn’t he? He ruined his chances at romance and friendship all in one go. He felt himself choking up and nodded, standing as well. “Wanna go back to mine? We can watch a movie, or something. I’ll teach you how to use a pipe.” 

“What?” Seungkwan blinked, staring at Vernon incredulously. “Oh. Oh! Yeah, that sounds great.” he followed Vernon for a few feet, stopping when he held out his hand. Seungkwan looked from him to his hand a few times before biting back a smile and lacing their fingers together. The walk back to the car was silent. The car ride to Vernon’s house was silent. In fact, the next time the two spoke at all was in the hallway outside Vernon’s room.  
  
“This one’s mine.” He mumbled, pushing the door open with his hip. Seungkwan followed him in, looking around and taking it all in. His room was kind of what he expected, a few posters crookedly hanging on the walls, albums littered around every surface, a few empty cans here and there, very Vernon. A large bong caught his eye, and he pointed to it, a questioning look on his face. “Oh, that’s Joshua’s. I don’t really use it much, but he keeps it here so his parents don’t crucify him.” 

“Makes sense.” From what Seungkwan remembered, Joshua’s family was very religious. Joshua was too, to a degree, but that didn’t mean he was a perfect goody two shoes. “Your room is nice.” 

“Don’t lie, I know its a mess.” Vernon laughed, patting the bed next to where he was now sitting. “Come ‘ere, I want you to try this.” He was packing the bowl of a glass pipe, which, Seungkwan noticed, was shaped like a dick. He held it up to Seungkwan’s lips and lit it, and it did honestly feel smoother than whatever it was they smoked in the woods, but that could just be due to him getting used to the feeling. He managed to make it through with just a few small coughs, and this continued as they passed it back and forth.

“Wanna try shotgunning again?” Vernon eventually asked. Seungkwan nodded and this time brought the pipe to his own lips, letting Vernon light it for him and inhaling as much as he could. He pulled Vernon close and latched their lips together, setting down the pipe and crawling onto his lap. He focused more on kissing Vernon than actually pushing the smoke into his mouth, his thighs against his waist and his hands tangled in his soft brown hair. Vernon seemed to really enjoy this, his hands gently rubbing Seungkwan’s back as he moved his lips against the other’s. Eventually, the kiss broke, and the two looked at each other for a second. Vernon lunged back in, completely forgetting the earlier excuse of getting Seungkwan high, kissing him as much as possible. Seungkwan was starting to feel... odd. Not because he was kissing the boy he’d spent so much time pining after, not that at all. He felt.. light? The world bubbled around him until he was underwater, and the space behind the bridge of his nose felt stuffed with cotton. His head felt so airy, every cell in his body was awake while time was singing around them and they weren’t listening. The world slipped away and all he knew was the hot feeling of Vernon’s spit on his lips and the warmth of his chest so close to his heart. 

“I think I might be high.” Seungkwan mumbled against Vernon’s mouth. All he did was nod, kissing Seungkwan again and again and again until the two couldn’t breathe, and they fell down onto the bed, Seungkwan on top of Vernon. 

“We smoked a lot.” He breathed, playing with the other’s hair. “I would have kissed you anyway, though. I just finally had a good excuse.” He admitted. Seungkwan propped himself up on an elbow. 

“Really?” he asked, wonder twinkling behind his eyes. “I was scared you weren’t interested in me.” Vernon smiled and kissed Seungkwan again, softer, and squished his cheeks together with his hands. 

“You’re like, probably the cutest guy I’ve ever met, Kwan. I would have never gone to class as much as I did if you weren’t there.” He thought for a moment before saying, “Joshua was never gonna ditch today.” 

“So you lied?” Seungkwan fake gasped, as if he’d admitted to a horrible crime. “Why though? I would have gone with you no matter what.”  
  
“Well I didn’t know that! I figured it would take some pressure off if you thought someone else would be there too, and I didn’t want you to say no.” He laced his fingers back into Seungkwan’s hair and massaged his scalp, smiling as he felt the boy relax.

“You’re unbelievable.” Seungkwan giggled and nuzzled his face into Vernon’s neck. “and really fucking comfortable. Holy shit.” He almost moaned against his skin, the warmth connecting their bodies becoming so overwhelmingly wonderful. His body tingled in every place there was contact, and he felt like it wasn’t enough. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Vernon asked, seeming to feel the same way. Seungkwan nodded and gasped as Vernon flipped them over, diving into another kiss with zero hesitation. The warmth of his lips was addicting, so deliciously addicting, Seungkwan never wanted to stop kissing him. They stayed this way for hours, exchanging playful bites and meaningful kisses, until they noticed the sun setting and the world darkening around them. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Vernon eventually asked, nodding his head toward the window. Seungkwan nodded. 

“I really, really do.” He sighed, looking down. “But I shouldn’t, my parents are probably already looking for me.” Vernon nodded sadly, kissing his cheek.

“Well I can drive you home?” He sat up, offering Seungkwan his hand. The ride home was quiet, but in a gentler way than before. No tension, no discomfort. Vernon kissed him goodbye and playfully grabbed his ass, smiling at him before driving away into the night. Seungkwan rushed to his room and called his best friend, Seokmin, and detailed the entire day with the biggest lovedrunk smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but its cute, and i definitely wrote this to cope with being rejected by my ***STRAIGHT*** high school crush in art class a few years back, so hooray for gay coping!
> 
> i might add another chapter if i ever get around to it but no promises


End file.
